The Past Will Catch Up With You
by Reldra
Summary: TripT'Pol romance with a twist.
1. Default Chapter

The Past Will Catch Up With You  
  
By: Reldra  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Trek Universe, Paramount does, but I like to wander in and move stuff around.  
  
I thank: Zane Gray, who, unbeknownst to him, got me reading, and writing again, just from his excellent storytelling.  
  
I Exhaustion  
  
He awoke in his office again, head on the desk, not knowing how long it had been since he had passed out. Trip had not slept at all for almost 6 nights straight. It was probably the third time, he had felt the floor come out from under him and then.nothing. A good thing he was sitting in his chair each time.  
  
Isabel. The picture on the table seemed so shiny and alive. The frame's polish and glare on the glass from the overhead lighting hurt his eyes. But it was a ghost. His stomach lurched. He hadn't eaten in, well, he didn't know how long. He didn't care to eat or sleep. But he knew this was affecting his job. In defeat, he stood to hit the comm button on the wall.  
  
"Trip to Phlox." Trip's voice was a raspy whisper, it sounded odd in his own ears. "Go ahead, Commander," answered the speaker, almost an echo. "Doc, I ain't feelin' so well." Trip's hand slid down the wall and his mind into darkness. "Commander, what's wrong?" Phlox said with alarm. "Commander Tucker! "  
  
Dr. Phlox gathered his medical bag and headed to engineering. He had treated Commander Tucker for sleep disorder, mild anxiety and aggression for the last 6 weeks. The odd environment of the Expanse wasn't helping matters. Other members of the crew had similar complaints, sickbay had been busy, but thankfully not with more serious matters. However, Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol had taken up a significant amount of his time.  
  
When he arrived at the open door to Commander Tucker's office, he quickly moved to the floor, where the man had fallen. He took the medical scanner from his bag and held it in front of him. It beeped and hummed as Dr. Phlox mumbled things like "Mmm hmm." Phlox hit his comm badge. "Phlox to Crewman Cutler." "Cutler here, Sir." She answered. "Please bring a team with a stretcher to Commander Tucker's office." "Right away, Sir."  
  
II Dreams  
  
She was walking the path that led first to her parent's garden and then to their comfortable, yet functional home. The dusty sky was brilliant in sunset and the imported orchids perfumed the winds. She was restless, she was nervous. The talk she would have with her father would be uncomfortable. With her mother, worse. The pon pfarr treatment was slowly failing in the Expanse. There was only one other solution. She was trying to get straight in her mind how she had gotten to her parent's garden path when she was actually 6 weeks into the Delta Quadrant. Her keen sense of smell sensed danger behind her. An insect-like tentacle entwined her neck. She spun, furiously, kicked, only to awaken and find she had injured her foot on the bulkhead next to her bunk.  
  
It was midnight. T'pol decided meditation would soothe her and control these unwanted emotional events in sleep. Vulcans should not dream.  
  
She sat on the floor at her table. She lit 3 blue, candles in ornate holders on the table. "Computer, lights at 10%." She said as she closed her eyes.  
  
She fell into a deep meditation. Every inch of her body felt a light energy. Sunlight energy coming in through her head, the energy of Vulcan soil rising up through her feet. She was now deeply inside of her own mind and felt her consciousness move slowly to peaceful, tempered, evenness.  
  
She was now in a place of candles and caves. Hooded figures moved slowly past her as she knelt at a stone altar. She lit a single candle that had been placed in the center of the altar. She felt a light, floating presence of someone approaching. Not threatening. She did not move. Someone was now kneeling beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that this person was Vulcan, taller than she and male. He wore a hooded robe, similar to hers. "tich tor ang tesmur t'hy'la,"* he said in her mind. "tich tor ang tesmur t'hy'la" T'Pol answered. His voice sounded strange in her mind, as if from so far away, though he sat right beside her. His tone was also that of one of a superior, though he had such a wall put up, it was impenetrable. She wanted to know what he looked like, though she had feeling it may be inappropriate. She turned her head nonetheless. He took her breath away. Perfect, angular features, older than she, yet mesmerizing. "Welcome, little one." he thought. She heard him and asked who he was. "In time, he answered. Meditate with me."  
  
*Live long and prosper, friend.  
  
III Circumspection  
  
Jonathan Archer stood several feet away as Phlox administered medication and monitored various machines connected to Trip. He was afraid this would happen, a breakdown. He had been feeling the effects of the Exapanse himself and luckily, distanced himself from them. His best friend and, not to mention the best engineer that could be had, lay in a state of utter exhaustion, recovery time unknown. 'Best engineer that could be had,' he sarcastically thought to himself. There were no others to be had where they were.  
  
A bad thought crossed his mind and he immediately and silently cursed himself for it. It was a vague thought of Trip being out of the way and T'Pol not being in Trip's office, constantly. 'What the hell is the matter with me??' he thought. He firmly focused on the well-being of his best friend and sat in a chair in the corner. His thoughts began to wander to how he had brought his crew here and if he could keep his mind in check under these odd influences of the area of space they were in. Had he underestimated his and their strengths? Had he sent them all to death? He held his throbbing head in his hands.  
  
IV Memories  
  
The Florida coastline was beautiful. It was a perfect day. An excellent day to try out a new board. The waves were incredible. Trip had just 3 days before he returned for the last modifications on Enterprise. He sat in the sand looking out at the water, getting ready to go as he squeezed Tara's hand. He was torn between the high tide coming in and this magnificent creature at his side. She wore the engagement ring he had given her just the night before and a really neat bikini, he thought.  
  
His parent's white porch, which encircled the entire house, was the place he had chosen. A thunderstorm was just beginning, blue and white lightening far away in the sky. He had gotten down on one knee. He had looked into her dark eyes. God! She was beautiful. Dark hair like onyx, cropped and licking her ears. Lithe, like an elf, but strong. Strong enough to keep them together. She had smiled and gave him a firm 'yes'. Trip had yelled out 'Woo hoo!!'. Kissed her, picked her up, spinning her around. Saying 'Yes, yes, yes!" Until his parents had come outside to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Now he was gonna show his 'wifey to be' how a real surfer rode the waves. He kissed her and sprinted to the water, his board under his arm. He walked into about 4 feet of water before lying on the board and paddling with his arms. He felt seaweed at his toes and water spray on his face. He looked back at her once with a broad grin. She waved. He paddled out further and was finally able to get on the board, kneeling. A big wave was coming up and he attempted to stand, successfully, thank god, didn't stumble like a fool. As the wave came behind him, it rose higher and higher. 'Damn he thought, this baby is mean." The wave caught him and he was higher above the surface water than he had ever been. It was harder and harder to keep his balance and he was further out than he thought. Tara was just a little dot on the beach.  
  
He held his arms out straight and bent his knees more. He was half way up the tallest wave he had ever surfed. He felt the board tremble and his head slammed into the water.  
  
Trip couldn't tell if he was going up or down, the water was so deep. He had swallowed some water. He wildly moved his arms and legs in the direction he thought was up as he choked and the blackness overtook him.  
  
He came to, sputtering and gasping for air. Someone was pounding on his chest. He turned his head abruptly and about a quart of water shot out of his mouth. He heard voices, muted at first and then clearer. He opened his eyes to see a lifeguard over him, sweating. "Damn, we thought we lost ya buddy!" was the first thing Trip clearly heard. He opened his eyes and heard the whine of an ambulance siren.  
  
He turned his head to see, as if a mirage, 2 lifeguards. They were about 25 feet from him. One was breathing into the mouth of a small body, the other pushing on the body's chest. "Taraaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" He tried to scream, but little came out of his mouth. He tried to get up. The burly lifeguard held his arms. "Now sit still here boy. You're still in a world 'a hurt." Trip just realized he was bruised all over. "That's my..that's my.." He tried to say, but was coughing and sputtering. "That your girl?" the lifeguard asked. Trip could only nod his head up and down between coughs. "She dove after ya after you crashed. That wave was the mother of all waves. I'm sure she'll be fine bro."  
  
Tara was dead before the ambulance doors opened.  
  
Tears were running down Trip's face. Phlox heard the word 'Tara' and was perplexed. "Captain," Phlox nudged Archer's shoulder. "I think he's waking up."  
  
V Intrusion  
  
T'Pol stared into the eyes of the other in her meditation. He held his hand out to her, fingers spread. The invitation to a kiss. "I cannot." She thought to him. "I wish for another." He nodded, yet kept his hand out. The Expanse has reversed your pon pfarr treatment. You may injure or even kill you chosen one in this state. Kiss." "I cannot." T'Pol firmly answered. "T'Pol, you and he must survive if the war is to be won." he looked at her gravely. "The war against the Xindi?" she thought. "Much more than that. Your 'Jonathan' has described the real war to you." he said as he moved his outspread fingers a little nearer. "The Science Directorate has determined that time travel.." He cut her off. "The Science Directorate has much changed in my time." T'pol felt a rush of heat and desire. She spread her fingers and reached slowly towards his. They touched and her eyes went wide in desire.  
  
He suddenly pulled her to him, ravenously. They kissed, mouth to mouth and she felt his mind opening. Her hesitation vanished. She felt an age-old plan foretold in this. He laid her on the sandy ground before the altar. A small crowd of hooded figures surrounded them, almost instantly. He pulled off her robes to reveal her body. He moved his slender, soft hand across her neck, down to her breasts and across her nipples. T'pol let out a groaning sound and pushed her hips towards him. His mouth was now all over her, over her breasts, down to her stomach, down to her throbbing clitoris. She grabbed his ears and shouted in Vulcan "You are the prophecy, you are the life." He moved slowly back up her body, caressing every inch. T'Pol moaned loudly and grabbed onto his hips. He threw his robes off. There were now 2 naked bodies writhing before a very quiet, robed gathering. The very candles in the room blazed in a flash of light as he entered her. A wind whipped through the cave as they came together with a force to ever be reckoned with. He grabbed her hair and called out her name. She scratched bloody marks down his back as she felt her orgasm coming. With one last thrust he groaned so that it echoed in the cave and she screamed. Release was hers at last. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear. For almost an hour they lay like that. The hooded figures that had been witnesses , each lit a candle they carried from the altar candle and disappeared one by one.  
  
"I must leave you, little one, but I will return." He stroked her neck and whispered. "But you must find your mate. The future depends upon it." T'Pol stared at him in silence, fathoming what she may be a part of. "tich tor ang tesmur t'hy'la, T'Pol" "tich tor ang tesmur t'hy'la, Spock."  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I The Lightness of Being  
  
The wake and the funeral and boarding Enterprise went through his mind like a movie on fast forward. He saw glimpses of his parents, Tara's mother, Jon's hand on his arm, dirt thrown over a coffin. And then a bright light as he tried to move his arms and say something.say what? He forgot what he wanted to say. He opened his eyes. He was in Sick Bay. He could tell just by the examining lights on the ceiling. He felt so tired, still, but becoming more aware. He slowly turned his head to the side, taking in the figure on the chair, asleep, next to him. He wondered how long he had been out. His mouth was dry. He wanted a drink and tried to say something. A dry sound came out of his throat. "Aaah, Commander.", Phlox said as he came into the small curtained area. "You're awake." And busied himself with some of the controls that monitored Trip's vital signs. "Forgive me", Phlox said, not looking up "let me get you some water." Phlox turned and filled a cup at the counter. "Just a little bit, now." He said as he held the cup to trip's mouth and Trip raised his head slightly. Trip gulped the entire cup. "How long have I." Trip asked. "More than twenty four hours," Phlox answered. Trip looked at the chair next to the examining table. "And..?" "The Sub- Commander has been here for twenty two hours." "Twenty two hours? How could you let her."? Phlox cut him off. "Let her? Commander, I am capable of many things, but talking the Sub-Commander into doing something she does not want to do is not within my immediate control. She has slept, she refused to eat, however, Vulcans require little food. I could not justifiably order her out." Phlox said, smiling in a way he often did when he was playing with the truth. T'pol's eyes fluttered open. "Charles?" she said and clumsily stood up.  
  
II Roundtable  
  
In a dim, cold room, far away, they argued, they debated. "Archer will no longer trouble us," a blue mouth moved. "You cannot be sure, the timelines are manipulated second by second, " an insect-like being answered. A muted pounding came from against the glass the Water Dwellers were behind. "And these others. We have been told of others who will stand in the way," Blue Mouth raised his hand as he spoke. "HE has told me more, but not much that I can decipher. HE only says to move quickly. HE says the future and the past work against us. HE talks about these weak Humans and Vulcans as if they were a threat." "Ridiculous," Scoffed a robotic-looking, half- humanoid. "Not possible." Blue Mouth pulled out an ancient scroll. He began to open it. "What is that and can't you put it on a data padd?" a reptilian being on the other side of the table called out. "This is a prophecy my people have kept for centuries. And NO. "he said, pointedly looking at the reptilian, "This will not go on any data padd. " It has been translated, but no scholar has interpreted the meaning. It reads: 'In the year of the Tempest, the triumvirate will emerge. Havoc will reign and the people be fought to extinction. Sagitarri will prevail and the bonded ones will pull his bow.' This, my friends, is the year of the Tempest. This is what HE speaks of. " An uproar began in the chamber. All talking at once and overloading the translator. "GET THAT WEAPON FINISHED!!!" A squeal could be heard over the voices and clearly through the translator.  
  
III Restlessness  
  
Archer sat on a metal floor, cross-legged. He could see several species of Xindi he was familiar with and some aliens he was not familiar with. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he was sure they couldn't see him. He had the idea whatever they were saying wasn't good. Finally he heard something that pierced his ears, "GET THAT WEAPON FINISHED." Then he was somewhere else. He could feel fingers over his arms, lightly. Hands through his hair. A soft, feminine foot, brushing over his calf. 'No,' he mumbled in his sleep. 'We can't do this' and he felt a delicate, pointed ear brush his mouth. The comm on the wall made him jump out of sleep. Archer hit the button out of habit, not quite awake yet. "Phlox to Captain Archer." "Archer here," he said, as coherently as he could. "Commander Tucker is awake." "I'll be right there." After a short, very cold shower he thought.  
  
IV RELIEF  
  
T'Pol got her footing as her hand reached out for the examining table, but caught Trip's arm instead. "Commander, I am.." "Commander?" Trip smiled. "A second ago it was Charles" "I am sure I did not call you Charles. I am satisfied to see you are out of medical danger." T'Pol attempted to keep an even facial expression. "Didn't she call me 'Charles', Doc? " "Now Commander, I was much too busy to overhear." Phlox said a most cheery manner. "T'Pol" Trip said as he put his hand on her arm," You were here the whole time." "I was interested in the well-being of our Chief Engineer." T'pol attempted to remain stoic. "You stayed here for twenty two hours." He squeezed her arm lightly and she didn't pull away. He then brushed his hand slowly down her arm, lingering on the fingertips. "Commander, it is evident that your missed meditation sessions and lack of sleep has caused your precarious physiological condition. I will expect you to resume meditation and a regular sleep schedule as soon as Dr. Phlox deems acceptable. "T'Pol visibly shuddered in response to his touch in spite of herself. With his back turned to them, making himself busy, Phlox nodded his head and said "Excellent, Sub-Commander. The Commander will be fit enough for light activity within twelve to twenty four hours, we'll see after all the tests have been run." "Commander." T'pol said and looked into Trip's eyes. "Sub- Commander." Trip finally removed his hand from hers. "I will leave Dr. Phlox to his work." She turned and exited Sick Bay.  
  
V CATCHING UP  
  
Archer came through the Sick Bay doors, dressed in sweats and a sleeveless shirt. After all, it was 0300 hours. "Cap'n", trip tried to manage a smile. ""Trip, it's good to have you back." Archer said as he approached the examining table and solidly patted Trip's shoulder. "You were talking about Tara in your sleep." Archer tried to say very carefully. Trip turned his head away and looked at the wall. "We have to talk about this sometime." "Jon, I'm over it. I can't think about it." Trip lied. "Trip, everything happened so fast, so close to launch.I don't think you've had time to grieve." Archer felt helpless and useless for stating the obvious. "Well if I wasn't over it before, I am now. I've dreamt about it, meditated about it, thought about it. I'm sick of it. Every relationship I've had has failed and it's all been my fault. " "Now listen here," Archer found his strength, "Tara was not your fault. Tara loved you and I don't think could have gone on without you." "Tell her parents that," Trip spat. "Now that's not fair. To yourself or to Tara." Archer put a hand on Trip's shoulder. Trip finally stopped staring at the wall and looked at Archer. "You know she stayed here for twenty two hours?" Trip asked. Confused, Archer said "Who?"  
  
VI Reliving the Moment  
  
About 18 hours later, T'pol heard the door chime. "Enter." She answered. Trip came into the dim room, wearing his loose-fitting meditation clothing. T'Pol sat cross-legged, on the floor, in front of a low table with lit candles. "I'm sorry for comin' so late and without letting you know, I couldn't sleep," Trip stammered a little bit. "Not at all, Commander." T'pol stood up. She was wearing a silky turquoise two-piece pajama. "I was still awake. Shall we start with something simple?" she asked. "Tell ya the truth, I want to work on what we tried last week." Trip stared at her. T'Pol raised an eyebrow, "That technique is rather taxing, are you sure?" "I've been practicin' my breathing." Trip answered. "Then remove your shirt." T'Pol seemed satisfied. Trip seemed nervous, but took off his shirt anyway. "Please, sit on the bed." T'Pol gestured with her arm. Trip slowly moved toward the bed and sat. T'Pol kneeled behind him and started to work on his neck and shoulders, precisely and expertly pressing her fingertips. "Mmmmfff," was the sound that came out of Trip. "Do you find it unpleasant?" T'Pol paused her movements. "Nope. Don't stop, please." T'Pol continued. When she had completed the entire technique, she stopped. "Do you feel better, Commander?" "I feel great, " he answered and stretched out his arms. "It is late, you may leave if you do not wish to meditate" "Well, umm, actually, I was wantin' to return the favor." Trip finally said after a few seconds of silence. "That is not necessary, Commander." T'Pol said evenly, carefully. "But I want to." Trip returned. "Very well then." T'pol turned toward a wall and removed her top. When she turned back around, she swiftly crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the bed. Trip was frozen. He actually felt that he could not move. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he had the idea he might be in impossible territory. Trip took a deep breath and knelt behind T'Pol on the bed. He raised his hands to begin massaging her shoulders, but he couldn't help it. He tried so hard, but felt his hands moving slowly out of his control. His hands ended up on her ears, barely toughing, on either side of her head, he moved his hands slowly up their contour. A gasp escaped T'Pol's throat, but she said nothing. Trip's hands moved slowly up and down her ears. T'Pol's breath came faster, and he could hear it. He brought his face closer to the back of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. He moved his head toward her neck and his mouth brushed her skin. T'Pol shuddered, "Com..Charles..I." was all that she could manage. Trip moved his lips all over her neck, eventually homing in on her ear lobe. When his lips touched her there, a guttural sound escaped her lips. T'Pol's hands fell from her chest to her side, leaving a feast for Trip to look down and gaze at.  
  
And then, a rude invasion. The comm on the wall chimed. "Archer to T'Pol," blasted into the room, without waiting for an answer. T'Pol tried to catch her breath. Trip tried to catch his breath. Again, "Archer to T'Pol." T'pol stood and hit the comm. "T'Pol here," she still sounded a little breathless, but passable. "I need you no the Bridge. Sensors picked up a distress signal from a Vulcan ship. It's about one thousand kilometers from our position. It is not answering any hails." "Of course, Captain." T'Pol turned to Trip and stared at him for a moment. "I have to dress." "My ears ain't as big as yours, but I heard you. 'I have to dress?' Is that all you have to say?" Trip looked incredulous. T'Pol thought for a moment. She understood she had, by human standards, been cold, without meaning to be. "We shall continue this tomorrow..Charles."  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I The awakening  
  
Now it was T'Pol's turn to wake up on an examining table. She was wearing only a sheet, it was a little chilly in the room and she had a pounding headache. For a moment she looked at the bright lights above and then closed her eyes again. Memories from the Vulcan ship came flooding back. Her behavior was horribly, insanely, unacceptable. T'Pol did not want to face anyone, especially Archer. She almost killed him. Of course it was the Trilllium D, she thought, but somehow she could not stop this flood of feelings. Feelings??? Odd feelings that she could not control. The violent urges were gone. The paranoia was gone. Her mind was working well, but laboring under a host of varied emotions she was having difficulty separating or even naming. Embarassment and regret were pretty clear. She hoped she had not injured Captain Archer. She hoped that confidence in her mental fitness had not been diminished. But there was more. Emotions in her immediate consciousness that begged for attention. These were not completely new, but the intensity of it and how they would not be buried was like an electric current running along her skull. Love, friendship, need, want, desire, passion, pining. What is pining? She thought. She must have read it in a human dictionary. All she could focus on, no matter how hard she tried, was the image of Trip's face in her mind.  
  
Doctor Phlox pulled aside the curtain, "That's a much more quiet awakening than the last one, Sub-Commander."  
  
What else could I have done? T'Pol thought . "I sincerely hope I did not cause any further disturbances, Doctor."  
  
"Just some nightmares, nothing more," Phlox began to examine her. "Your neural pathways are healing well. However, there are some minute changes throughout. It's quite interesting, actually, I've never seen this sort of change in...well there's the Trilanta, who normally undergo a synaptic evolution during adolescence..."  
  
"Doctor." T'Pol cut him off. "I am sorry to interrupt. What minute changes?" T'pol thought she already knew what they were.  
  
"Well, I have compared your brain and all it's synaptic pathways before and after your exposure to Trillium-D. Wait, let me show you." Phlox hit a button and the examining table did a slow 360 degree turn so that T'Pol was now looking at the wall behind the examining table. Phlox punched a few buttons and 2 different brain scan images were shown on a video screen. "The synapses have all healed quite nicely, but not in exactly the same patterns as before. Mainly in the area of your brain related to positive emotions. There are also unusual levels of various triptan and endorphin chemicals. Not dangerous, but not quite right for a Vulcan." Phlox paused and looked at T'Pol seriously, noting that there was almost an expression of panic on her face. "No, you have not become human, however, there are now striking similarities. I am sure it will be confusing in the beginning. You may choose to increase your meditation. I would take things very slowly for the next couple of weeks. I have already asked Captain Archer that you not resume your duties for seven days and that your working hours are limited for the next month after."  
  
T'Pol barely heard what Phlox was saying. She felt like she needed a hug and tears rolled down her face. She wasn't sure if the tears were from the shock or even the fact that she felt that she needed a hug. Phlox put an arm on her shoulder. "Sub-Commander," he said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Knock-knock?" Trip Tucker's voice was heard from outside the curtain.  
  
"You may enter." T'Pol said as she tried to wipe the water drops from her face.  
  
"Awww.I wanted to be here when you woke up. I was damn near bent permanently from sittin' in that chair," Trip motioned to the chair next to the examining table.  
  
"The Commander was here almost every moment he wasn't working." Phlox pointed out.  
  
"How long have I been.asleep?" T'Pol thought it couldn't have been more than 48 hours.  
  
"Nine days, 3 hours and about 30 minutes." Trip looked at a clock on one of the video screens.  
  
Another tear ran down her face. Trip reached forward with his hand and brushed it off of her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch and smiled.  
  
II Recovery  
  
The 3 months were a blur. Trip would go to engineering, work his shift (usually a long and boring one) and then immediately go to T'Pol's quarters. She was always waiting for him. She was always ready to meditate. They were still both recovering from near death and needed all the meditation they could get. They talked for hours. But that's all. She had gone through changes, he knew, but he was growing very impatient. She had ceased removing her shirt for the rare times he practiced neuropressure on her. Trip understood that she knew the effect it had on him. For the moment, he would let it go. He was just so happy to be with her. To feel her breath on his back, the silkiness of her long fingers...  
  
'Stop.' He thought to himself as he walked. THAT line of thought certainly wasn't helping. Trip focused on how lucky he was to have her even alive after away her mission to Earth's past. They never even told him where they were going. 'Damn. Damn. It will take some security team to stop me from holding on to her if she tries that again.'  
  
He kept thinking as he walked and nearly plowed over an ensign in his path. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and picked up the ensign's data padd that got knocked to the floor.  
  
His thoughts continued to wander. They were both lucky to be alive and so much had happened. He had odd thoughts that she was hiding something. It could be in regard to Sim. It could be something else. He couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
Trip looked up and he was at T'Pol's quarters.  
  
III Ghost in the Machine  
  
In the dim Command Center, his fingers worked over the controls feverishly. He had created a program that would block the main computer and other prying eyes from his activities, but he couldn't keep anyone from coming in the room and seeing him.  
  
He improved and tweaked as many weapons and defense systems as possible, but he knew he had little time. He also left behind some data that would be, at least a beginning, to solving the problem with using Trillium-D. He had no doubt it would be found and interpreted by the sharp minds in control of this vessel. He also had to be very careful. Any misstep, too much or not enough information, could disrupt the timeline. He wished that he could more clearly see what he had done here, but his own future was never certain. He knew he could leave a hint that the Andorians could be helpful, but nothing more.  
  
A minor security prompt beeped from the console and the computer's voice filled the room, "Security access code please." Spock knew it was a minor problem, his voice and serial number was enough, but it meant the computer was finding him.  
  
" Spock S179-276 SP." He said quickly.  
  
"Security authorization accepted." The computer answered.  
  
Spock hit a few more buttons and saved his work. Suddenly, he heard the woosh of an opening door.  
  
Spock turned to face Malcolm Reed. Malcolm drew a weapon quickly. But not fast enough. Spock hit a button n his belt and he was gone.  
  
Reed hit the comm on the wall "Reed to bridge. Intruder alert."  
  
IV Explanation  
  
T'pol was roused from her meditation by the alarm going off. Her comm. panel was beeping as well as the door to her quarters.  
  
First she hit the comm panel. "T'Pol here."  
  
"Report to the bridge." Archer started but his voice was drowned out by the computer. "All personnel to battlestations. Intruder alert."  
  
She had not responded to the door, but it opened anyway, he must have overrided the code.  
  
"Thank God you're ok." Trip stood in the doorway.  
  
"I need to change. " T'pol answered.  
  
"So change." Trip stepped in and the door closed behind him. He knew he shouldn't have done that, but stood there anyway.  
  
With no time to protest, T'pol slipped out of her pajamas and into a uniform in an efficient manner.  
  
Trip was hyptnotized, watching her and still taken off-guard by the alarm sounds. He watched as T'Pol removed those damnable turquoise pajamas, which he knew she wore nothing under. Looked at as much of her body as he could as she reached for a clean uniform from a drawer. He had seen some of her body, but not all of it. It was just like in his dreams. The moment was much too short. He moved aside to let her out and they both made their way to the Bridge.  
  
They entered the turbo lift and T'Pol spoke, "I know who the intruder was." She looked at the floor as she spoke and Trip felt a wall drop in her mind. Trip's mind could almost see something. He saw a cave, but not what was in it. He definitely felt something. Something he did not like.  
  
The turbo lift doors opened. They both stepped onto the Bridge, which was a flurry of activity.  
  
"Captain, I'm not detecting any intruder of any type." Ensign Mayweather turned in his chair to face Archer.  
  
"Confirmed." Lieuteniant Reed turned from his station. "I was not imagining things, Captain. My team is undergoing a deck to deck search."  
  
"That won't be necessary." T'Pol said with an uncharacteristic high and breaking voice.  
  
All activity stopped.  
  
"Do you have something to tell me?" Archer asked T'Pol.  
  
V Confession  
  
Archer, T'Pol and Trip sat in the Ready Room. The alarm had now been silenced. T'Pol had Recounted some of her meeting with Spock. She had left much out. She left out the intimacy. She recounted comments on the war and time. She described how she had seen Spock in the Command Center in her meditation.  
  
"Well, thanks for keeping me up to speed." Archer said sarcastically. "You are well aware that information of that type, even if seen in your meditation, is critical to this mission."  
  
"I am. However, I was not sure if this communication was real or a creation of my own mind." T'Pol folded her hands in her lap.  
  
Trip bristled at the word communication. 'Damn. She is hiding something.' He thought.  
  
"Well, your silence was almost a danger to this ship." Archer dropped a fist on his desk and looked pointedly at T'Pol.  
  
"I assure you, Captain, I am now cognizant of my error and will not repeat it."  
  
"However," Archer said " At least we know we aren't being attacked. Please keep me informed of any further communications with the Ambassador, no matter where they take place."  
  
"Understood Sir." T'Pol kept Archer's gaze but had difficulty not looking down. She was feeling.shame. A fully new experience.  
  
"Jon, think you can tell Malcolm to call off the dogs now?" Trip asked.  
  
V Confession  
  
Back in T'Pol's quarters, she and Trip sat uneasily.  
  
"Ok, T'Pol. I know I don't have any claim on you. I don't want to invade your privacy. I don't want to act like a jerk. But I'm about to." Trip waited for her response.  
  
T'Pol was silent.  
  
"Well, I see I'm gonna have to do this all by myself." Trip threw his hands up. "You left out a lot when you talked to the capn', didn't you?" Trip said very quietly and looked away from her.  
  
"I did. " T'Pol said.  
  
Trip sighed and finally looked at her, "Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"If I am following your meaning, in a sense, I did." Again, shame, and she folded her hands. How she hated this emotion.  
  
Trip stoop up, looked at the low meditation table to their right and kicked it over. Candles went flying, but nothing broke.  
  
"Charles.you don't understand." T'Pol's voice was choking.  
  
"Oh, I understand. I really understand. I'm okay for a little flirting. I'm okay for a little playing around, but I'm not a Vulcan. I'm not good enough." Trip's eyes were wide. "How could I have ever thought a relationship I touched could be real?"  
  
"I know it's difficult to undersand, but he did this for us." T'Pol was wringing her hands.  
  
"For us? That's a funny kind of gesture. I wonder what he would do for Christmas!" Trip pulled his hands through his hair.  
  
"The expanse is reversing my pon farr treatment. I might have killed you. He could absorb it. He directed me to continue my relationship with you." T'Pol was still looking down. Still afraid to look up. "He said you and I were critical to the success of everything."  
  
"Are you in love with him?" Trip demanded.  
  
"What?" T'Pol almost didn't comprehend the question.  
  
Pausing in between each word, Trip said "Are you in love with him?"  
  
Finally able to look up, T'Pol looked at Trip with tears and said, "I am in love with you.".  
  
Trip sat down heavily in a chair. "My God woman, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I would understand if you wished to end our relationship. I am aware that a human male may not be able to continue after such an event." T'Pol now had tears running down her face.  
  
Trip stood up and approached where she sat. He put his hand on her face and tilted it up to look at him. "Darlin', this human male can't continue without you. Please don't cry."  
  
T'Pol leaned in when he kissed her. There was a sudden wind and a chill in the air. Trip ran his hand through her hair. T'Pol could feel thoughts and emotions and electric running through synapses that did not belong to her. Her mind fell into Trip's. She could sense candles and a cave and an altar. However, there were no onlookers, they were alone.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
